Straight Shootin'
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: In a spin-off of The Renegade Chronicles, a pair of forigners are trying to recruit Rukia Kuchiki for a special club of gifted and talented individuals, but after a chance meeting with Karin Kurosaki, they discover that Karin could also have major talent, so they decide to try and recruit her as well


Straight Shooting

Point of View- Phil

'So Hannah, where exactly are we?' 'Welcome to Western Tokyo.' 'Nice- it's a while since I came to Tokyo.' 'We're going to somewhere called Karakura Town.' 'Go on.' 'I heard Rio saying that she'd like some kick-ass girls in her squad.' 'Why do I get the feeling that they weren't Rio's words?' 'Well Rio rambled a bit like she tends to do, so I simplified it.'

'Go on.' 'I've done some research, and found someone called Rukia Kuchiki. She sounds like just the ticket.' 'Have you learned Japanese?' 'Yeah- enough. Besides- we're recruiting her, not having a conversation.' 'Fair enough. What happened to you not getting involved?' 'Yeah, I missed that feeling when you recruit someone. Besides- it was an excuse to get Maddy to pay for us to go to Tokyo.'

Now I must explain. My name is Phil, and I am…. Well… I'm English. Hannah is my wife, and we are on official business to find recruits for a club we have for gifted and talented individuals who have powers the like of which is rarely seen in the real world. We made this club for individuals with said powers to embrace it without repercussions… mostly.

Anyway, we were travelling in Tokyo for reasons that my lovely wife had only just informed me about. When we got there, we encountered a passer-by, so we asked them about Rukia. 'Hi- do you know Rukia Kuchiki?' 'Me? I know of her- my brother Ichigo hangs around with her all the time. Don't try approaching her though, she gets kinda narky when she's approached by strangers.'

'Thanks for the information.' 'What's your name by the way?' 'Why do you need to know that?' 'I don't, but if Rukia's happy to see us, we want to pass on your name as the helpful young lady who told us where she was.' 'I'll tell you my name after you tell me why you want to see her so urgently.' 'Sure. We have been in contact with an acquaintance of Rukia's, and he said that she might be good for the show we're producing- have you heard of Muscle Musical?'

'I've heard of it.' 'We're international talent scouts for it- I'm Phil and that's my wife Hannah.' 'Where are you from?' 'We were born in Manchester, England, but we live in the USA now.' 'You don't have much of an accent.' 'We've only been living there a year or so. But to the point in hand, we've heard that she's an up and coming star, and we want to try and encourage her to join the Muscle Musical. Now what's your name?'

'Fine- a deal's a deal. My name's Karin Kurosaki.' Just then, she put her football down, and kicked it at somebody about 500 metres away. 'Wow- nice shooting.' 'Thanks.' She then put her cap back on and ran off. 'Phil.' 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' 'Yeah- that Karin's going to be another recruit I reckon. But we need to do some surveillance first.'

We then started doing surveillance, not only on Karin, but Rukia as well. 'She's good at football.' 'Yeah- one hell of a shot on her- the sign of a trained mind.' 'Exactly. Are you convinced that she is right?' 'For our club? Of course she is- I would never have suggested it otherwise.' 'Of course- I apologise.' 'Not a problem. Just let me lead on this one- I know how I think we should approach it.'

We kept our eye on Karin for the rest of the day as she went about her day. At the end of the day, we booked into a hotel. While in the hotel, we had a conference call with our colleagues. 'Hi Rio.'' Hi- how are things getting on?' 'We've identified Rukia Kuchiki, but we've found another target- one whom we can use to get Rukia on board with our establishment.'

Rio then randomly started laughing. 'Sorry- I love it when you speak all grand.' 'Rio, we're trying to be serious here.' 'Sorry. Anyway, you were saying?' 'Yeah- she's called Karin- Karin Kurosaki.' 'Nice job- you going to bring her on board?' 'Yes. Not yet though. We need more time to work out the exact specifics.'

'Fair enough. Just do it when you feel the time is right- you know better than I do.' 'Thanks.' 'You're welcome.' 'How's things back in England?' 'Fine thank you. Blair's just come back from the shops with a stray.' 'Rio, my girlfriend is not a stray.' 'Send our best wishes.' 'Will do. Sorry- Blair wants a word.' 'Sure.'

'Hi cuz.' 'Hi Blair, you sound rather bright and breezy today.' 'Yep- missing you two, but I can't wait to see what you bring back.' 'You'll like it I'm sure.' 'I'm sure I will. Anyway, can't chat for too long- football practice. Love you cuz, love you Hannah.' 'We love you too Blair.' We then terminated the video call.

The next day, we were back on patrol watching her, when a ginger-haired guy came up to us. 'You staring at my sister?' 'No. Why- who are you?' 'The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. My sister Karin's over there- thought you were staring at her.' 'No- we're agents recruiting more young ladies for Muscle Musical.'

'And…' 'We thought that football practice might be a good place to keep an eye on ladies with muscles.' 'Just don't stay here too long.' 'Thanks Mr. Kurosaki, but I am under no obligation to listen to your advice.' 'Why you little…' 'Let's calm down. Phil didn't mean to be rude to you, he was just making the point that we have a reputation to keep up, and we're falling behind schedule, so we'll stay here as long as we feel it takes.'

'You could have put it better.' 'Phil's not exactly the most careful person in the world when it comes to choosing his words diplomatically. We spend a lot of our time on the road you see.' 'Fine- I'm going. Just a piece of advice though- you're not bringing my sister into this.' 'We don't even know who your sister is. Now if you don't mind, you're distracting us from our job- we need something to pay the bills.'

Ichigo then left. 'What a spoiled little brat he really is.' 'And I thought you had sympathy for him Hannah.' 'Nope- I just needed him out the way. I've had an idea actually.' 'Security?' 'Yeah.' 'Good one. I'll text Blair.' 'Why not Rio?' 'Blair's more used to texting.' 'What position does Blair play anyway?' 'Centre-Half. She's the College captain. Scores plenty of goals from set-pieces though.'

'What are we going to do with her then?' 'Meaning.' 'That ginger kid's sister- what are we going to do with her?' 'Kidnap her. That's why I want Galle and Dylar over. So we can kidnap her without getting our hands dirty.' 'Gotcha. You're good at this- better than I remember.' 'I've grown up a lot since I last did scouting. Besides- this is a difficult job- we need to stay focused.'

'How are they going to get here from the airport though?' 'There's a reason I brought my Subaru.' 'Because we're in Japan, where Subaru are from?' 'No- it's got 5 seats.' 'Nice. So we pick them up from the airport?' 'Yeah. They will be posing as two Talent Relations individuals for the Muscle Musical telling her about auditions.'

After a couple of hours, Dylar and Galle arrived at the airport, and we picked them up. That night, we explained to them what their job was back in our hotel room. 'This is your target- she is called Karin Kurosaki. Tomorrow, you will approach her when she is on her own and introduce yourselves as Lydia Clark and Alexandra Gardner, two officials from the Muscle Musical who are holding auditions in a nearby warehouse.'

'You will then take her 9 minutes in a north-easterly direction to this warehouse. When she gets there, you will throw her in there and then leave her there, locking the door. We will move in several hours afterwards and recruit her. You will stand guard out there, and when she comes out under our control, you will guide her to the limo that she gets into. You get in there either side of her.'

They then both nodded. 'Good- now here are your fake identity cards. You don't need disguises, because you aren't well known here. You must get her on her own by the time you throw her into the warehouse and you must make sure she believes your story. Dylar, at exactly 10:AM tomorrow morning, you will slip into this house here, and you will put a note there from Karin saying that she is out for the day and will be back late.'

Dylar then spoke up. 'I promise- we won't let you down. We are glad to be of assistance to you.' 'You speak for once.' 'Yes- I need to inform you that we would do as you wish.' 'Good. Now we need to get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow.' Hannah then wrote out the note, and we went to bed.

The next morning, Dylar waited until everyone was out of the Kurosaki household, and slipped a note in, onto the kitchen table. They (Dylar and Galle) then went to see Karin. She noticed them quickly when they arrived. 'Hello, are you Karin Kurosaki?' 'Who are you?' 'I'm Alexandra Gardener, from Talent Relations of Muscle Musical. And this is Lydia Clark- my junior assistant.'

'She looks about 14.' '18 actually. She's actually fairly new, and I've been tasked with teaching her the ropes. Anyway- we have heard from the talent scouts sent over that you could be perfect for our show- you have very good acting skills, and are very strong.' 'And...' 'We were wondering if you wanted to come to the auditions today.'

'Go on Karin- it'll be good.' 'Yeah- I wish I could audition for that.' 'Fine- as long as I get chauffeured there.' 'Not sure about that, but we can walk you there- it's not that far really.' 'Don't go on your own Karin.' 'It's fine- I can look after myself. Tell Ichigo I might be late home today.' 'Sure.' Karin then left with Dylar and Galle. As they left, Galle stopped for a moment, and spoke to us through a microphone in her jacket. 'Eagle 1 is on the move going to the destination.'

We then shadowed them again. When they got to the warehouse, they stopped, and Galle opened the door. 'This doesn't look very grand to me.' Galle and Dylar then threw her into the warehouse. 'Ow- what was that for?' 'You're going to stay here.' As Karin kicked her football at them, they closed and locked the door.

'Let me out of here!' 'You're going nowhere.' 'My brother Ichigo, he's a Soul Reaper. You know what one of those is?' They then just walked off. 'Answer me!' They then came to us. 'She is trapped.' 'She will not escape.' 'Good. Now stand guard, but do it quietly so that she doesn't know you're there.' 'Yes- we will.'

They then crept towards the warehouse. Karin was still trying to get out, and eventually, the shots from her football started to bend the door. Just then, a big guy with hair covering his eyes came up to us. 'Have you seen Karin?' 'Yeah- she's in the middle of a Muscle Musical audition currently.' 'Fine. Why's there a dent in the door?' 'Sorry- Hannah's a newly qualified driver, and setting up the warehouse last night, the back of our car dented the door.'

'Where's the damage?' 'I was up all night repairing it- I'm very proud of my car.' 'Fine. Tell her her brother's waiting for her.' He then left. 'That was a close one.' 'Yeah. Who was that guy?' 'Dunno, but he's big.' We then went for lunch. After we came back, Karin had been in the warehouse for 4 hours, and despite the dents in the door, seemed to have given up.

'You fancy going in there?' 'At last. Let's go.' We then got up, and went over to the warehouse. Dylar then passed me the keys. 'Thank you.' We then unlocked the door and went in. When we got in there, Karin was just sat at the back of the room, head down in her knees. She then looked up. 'Some audition this was- they locked me in here.'

Hannah then locked the door again. 'We're not here to rescue you- we're here to recruit you.' 'I'll join your musical if you let me go.' 'We lied.' 'Why am I not surprised.' 'We have a club for gifted and talented individuals. Somewhere where they can use their special power in a controlled environment and embrace it. You want to join?'

'No- I want to get out of here.' 'Good job we don't need any permission.' Hannah then got a gold pocket-watch out. 'Watch the pretty watch of gold go back and forth and do as you are told. You will follow our orders. Keep watching this watch. When I click my fingers, you shall fall into an entranced state, and listen only to me.'

Hannah then clicked her fingers and Karin fell into an entranced state. Hannah then sat down next to her. 'Karin, listen to my voice. You will awaken shortly when I click my fingers with no memory of these events., nor will you have any memory of other people. All you will remember is that you are a member of our club and you must follow every order from both of us. You are a quiet and determined warrior who will do whatever she can to follow our orders, no matter what everyone else says.'

Hannah then clicked her fingers again, and Karin awakened but her eyes had gone dark and lifeless. 'Welcome back Karin.' 'How may I serve you?' 'March towards the limo outside. When Dylar opens the door and gets in, you get in after her.' 'Yes- I will.' 'Your job is to help us capture and recruit the one they call Rukia Kuchiki.' 'Yes.'

Phil then took her red and black hat off, and replaced it with a hat that said "Lupine Warriors" on the front (the name of our club), before handcuffing her hands behind her back. When we got to the limo, Karin watched Dylar get in the limo, and then got in herself, before Galle got in. Hannah then slammed the door shut and drove off.

A while later, we met up again in the hotel. 'Right- me and Karin are going to find out where Rukia might be and then we'll get some sleep eh?' 'Good idea.' Me and Hannah then hugged, and I explained to Karin what was going to happen. 'Karin, stand up.' She then did that, staring at me unblinkingly. 'Karin, we are going to find out information about where Rukia Kuchiki is now and where she will be tomorrow. You are under strict orders not to reveal your mission to anybody.' 'I will obey.'

We then went out. After a few minutes, we found the same guy that we'd had the close shave with earlier. 'Karin, nice to see you.' 'Where's Rukia Kuchiki.' 'Pardon?' 'Where's Rukia Kuchiki?' 'Not here. Why?' 'I want to know were Rukia Kuchiki is.' 'Dunno- sorry.' We then left, leaving the big guy looking slightly confused.

About 10 minutes later after no luck, we found the ginger-haired brat that we'd seen a couple of days previously came over to us. 'Karin, I've been looking all over for you. What's with the new hat and vacant look?' 'Where's Rukia Kuchiki?' 'Never mind changing the subject to Rukia, I'm talking about you.'

'Where's Rukia Kuchiki?' 'I've not seen her today. Now why've you been out all day?' 'She's been with me- auditioning for the Muscle Musical. We want to find Rukia because Karin here reckons that she would be a perfect fit.' 'I said you weren't to approach her.' 'She approached us- she came to the open audition, and she impressed greatly.'

He then grabbed Karin's wrist. 'We're going Karin.' Karin broke his grasp though. 'What's wrong with you Karin?' 'Where is Rukia Kuchiki?' 'I'll tell you at home. Come on- I'm your brother Karin, I'm looking out for you.' 'I'd be ashamed to have a brother like you. I have no brother, I have no family.' 'What!? You have all of us!'

'I don't recognise you- you are an enemy.' 'What have you done to her?' 'Nothing.' I was telling the truth as well- **I** hadn't done anything. 'Karin, you're coming home with me.' He tried grabbing her again, but she stood in front of me. 'Karin, stop messing about.' 'Karin, let's go- he evidently doesn't know.' We then left with Ichigo chasing after us. Sadly for him though, he couldn't keep up with a car.

Once we'd lost the tail, I parked the car up in a secluded spot, and then me and Karin went hunting again. Soon we found a guy with black hair and glasses. 'Karin, what are you doing here?' 'Where is Rukia Kuchiki?' 'Oh, Rukia? I saw her earlier- I think she's staying with that Hat-and-clogs guy- the one with the stripy hat. Talking of hats, what's with your new one?'

'Let's go.' 'What do you mean?' 'I only wanted to know where Rukia Kuchiki was. Now I know, you're no use to us.' 'She might be buying stuff in the Urahara shop tonight- knowing her.' We then walked off. 'Good job there Karin- we now know where Rukia is.' 'Yes.' We then returned to the hotel. When we got there, Hannah met us.

'What have you found out.' 'You tell her Karin.' 'She is staying with the one they call Hat-and-clogs- the Urahara Shop.' 'Good. Tomorrow we'll ask there then. Karin, tomorrow we will recruit Rukia Kuchiki without fail- whatever the cost.' 'Yes- we will recruit her.' We then went to bed again, waiting for the crucial day tomorrow.

The next day, we were up early. 'Let's go- all of us.' The 5 of us then left, with Karin leading the way in a new jacket, which was navy blue with a light blue trim. Straight away, we cruised the streets until we found the Urahara shop, which we went into. Straight away, a little kid with red hair came up to us. 'What do you want Karin?'

'Where is Rukia Kuchiki?' 'Not like you to be so grand.' 'Where is Rukia Kuchiki?' 'She's not here right now, but she'll... hang on- why do you want to know?' 'I want to know where Rukia Kuchiki is.' 'We want her to audition for Muscle Musical.' 'Why- who are you?' 'I'm Phil, this is Hannah, we're talent scouts for the Muscle Musical at the moment. And this is our head of Talent Relations, Alexandra Gardner, and her junior assistant Lydia Clark '

'That Lydia looks about 15.' '18 actually. It's a work experience placing, but if she does well, we can offer her a permanent job. Anyway- what were you saying?' Just then, Rukia came out, and Karin noticed it. 'Rukia's there.' She then kicked her football into the kid's face, and we rushed through, with Rukia running away from us. Eventually, Karin knocked her down in a back room by kicking a football into her leg.

'What do you want?' 'We want to recruit you Rukia Kuchiki.' 'For what?' 'We have a gifted and talented club that we want you to join.' 'Why me?' 'Because you have incredible power.' 'What if I don't want to join? I respect you and thank you for offering it to me, but' 'Look deep into Karin's eyes.' She then did that.

'There doesn't look like there's any life in there.' 'That's because there's not- this is what happens when you refuse to join.' 'You mean she's been...' 'Brainwashed? Yes- she has.' I then took Karin's hat off and started stroking her hair. 'I can do whatever I like to Karin, she's just interested in fulfilling her role. Now Karin, do your job.'

Karin then walked over to Rukia and handcuffed her hands behind her back. I then walked over to Rukia, and started swinging the pocket-watch in front of her. Rukia tried to look away, so Karin grabbed her head, making her look. 'Rukia, watch the gold watch swing side to side, and do as you are told. When I click my fingers, you will fall into an entranced state, completely under our control.'

I then clicked my fingers, and Rukia fell into her trance. I then sat next to her while Dylar and Galle blocked off the entrance to the back room. 'Rukia, when I click my fingers, you will wake up. You will have no memory of these events or other people apart from us. You will do exactly as I tell you and be focused solely on your mission.'

I then clicked my fingers, and Rukia awakened. 'Rukia, Karin, stand up.' They then both did that. 'You are coming' 'Back home with me.' We then looked round to find carrot-top standing there, having pushed past Dylar and Galle. 'Not you again.' 'I could say the same about you actually. What do you think you're doing with my sister and my friend.'

'You heard Karin- you're not her brother, she has no brothers.' 'Come on then- fight me for them.' 'Happily.' He then drew his sword. After that, he lunged forward at me, but stopped when Karin stood in front of me. 'Get out of the way.' She then kicked him in the private parts, before Hannah threw him head-first into a wall.

We then got going for the airport. Just as we got there though, carrot-top and the big guy we'd had a close shave with came up to us. 'We won't let you in there.' 'Fine- let's do battle then. Tell me your names first though.' 'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Chad.' 'Does Chad have a surname?' 'Yasutora Sado.'

'Pardon?' 'My name is Yasutora Sado. Everyone calls me Chad. I don't know why, I don't mind. I do mind harming my friend Karin.' Armour then developed on the arm of "Chad". 'Let's fight then.'

Point of View- Hannah

Straight away, Ichigo lunged towards Phil with his sword (I believe he called it a Zanpakutō), but it didn't impact him- he rolled out of the way. Chad then went to hit him, but Phil ducked and punched him in the gut. Ichigo continued to take shots at him with his Zanpakutō, but he dodged every single one.

Phil then took Chad down with a roundhouse kick before getting blindsided by a blow to the left arm with Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Phil responded with laughter. 'What's that for?' 'Wrong arm. I don't use that arm anyway. 'Why you…' Phil then punched him repeatedly. 'What strength.' 'Yeah- forgot to mention that. Karin, Rukia, join in.'

Karin then kicked a football into Ichigo's face, and her and Rukia surrounded Ichigo. 'Karin, snap outta it.' 'I don't know you- how do you know my name.' 'Karin, do you not remember the good times we have had together- how I've cared about you? Remember that hollow that I rescued you from? You battled your hardest against it, you and Yuzu. But I was the one who finally defeated it. The point I'm trying to make is… you mean that much to me. And Rukia, I remember when you gave me your powers.'

'You gave me your soul reaper powers to protect me. I wouldn't say this if Id didn't mean it, but I… I love you Rukia. Ok? I said it now.' Rukia looked over at him. 'I don't… remember you. I only remember my master.' 'Same here- I am Karin Kurosaki, the last remaining member of the Kurosaki family.' 'You don't remember that hollow trying to kill you?'

'No.' 'How can you not remember that.' 'I wiped her memory clean. She won't ever remember you.' 'Doesn't stop me trying.' Karin then kicked Ichigo in the face, and Phil followed that up by knocking Ichigo out with a big punch. Chad came running at Phil, but I knocked him down with a kick to the face.

We then left with Karin and Rukia. 'Ignore what they say- you belong to us now.' 'Yes we do.' As we got through the airport's security and boarded our plane, Phil said to the girls what summed up everything. 'Karin, Rukia, your new lives begin here.' We then boarded the plane, with our new recruits in tow.

 **THE END**


End file.
